Metal Mario Episode 3
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: The Metal Mario saga rolls into its third entry as Metal Mario finds himself in Wario's Gold Mine, deciding to go on a smaller scale of mischief after his two colossal fails before. But unfortunately for him, Wario and Waluigi are not having that nonsense occur, not when they're the ones who cause trouble for the Mushroom Kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

**Metal Mario Episode 3  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

It has been quite a while after Metal Mario lost to the hands of Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha, the chrome plumber forced to go underground after his crushing defeat, literally. Metal Mario eventually reconstructed himself, going through various abandoned mines as he came across a rather infamous mine... Wario's Gold Mine.

"Drat... I can't believe I lost twice to that stupid Dry Bowser..." Metal Mario growled as he pounded his way through the dirt. "I'll have to change my tactics, and start small... then slowly rise through the ranks..."

As Metal Mario continued digging his way through the interior of Wario's Goldmine, Wario himself was walking just outside with Waluigi, the two being near the starting line as they looked down the wooden track, the two glancing at each other.

"Wah, nothing odd seemed to have happened," Wario admitted as he pulled out a bunch of garlic and began munching on them. "Other than the Mushroom Kingdom's main city getting attacked, that is."

"Oh who cares?" Waluigi remarked as he had his lanky arms folded, being somewhat annoyed. "All we do is party and play sports there. It's not like we have crappy adventures, or anything."

Suddenly there was a huge boom from inside the gold mine that shook the entire race course, with Wario and Waluigi tumbling down the wooden track as they both screamed, getting splinters across their bodies as they groaned in pain. After screaming in pain and painfully pulling the stinging splinters out, Wario and Waluigi ran into the gold mine forward on the racecourse, to find their culprit glancing right at them.

"Hello, morons..." Metal Mario chuckled as he pounded his chrome fists together. "Remember a-me? Metal Mario?"

Wario and Waluigi glanced at each other as their eyes widened, knowing what trouble they would get into now.


	2. Chapter 2

Metal Mario was in front of Wario and Waluigi, with the two Wario Bros glancing at each other as Metal Mario laughed, placing his metallic hands on his chrome hips.

"All right, you two dorks! Move over!" Metal Mario exclaimed as he pointed at Wario and Waluigi. "This gold mine is _mine_, see? I'm taking charge here!"

Wario clenched his fists as he gritted his teeth. "Wah! You think you're all that? You're just a lame pallet swap!" He then pointed at himself, tilting his head up. "I'm the true heavy rival for Mario! Me, Wario!"

"Yeah! Me and Wario are the troublemakers around here!" Waluigi added as he folded his lanky arms together. "Get lost, you metal moron!"

Metal Mario smirked as he stretched his chrome arms. "Oh, this is going to be so fun-a..." He then performed a ground pound, the impact strong enough to shake the wooden tracks, with several planks falling down.

Wario and Waluigi fell on their backs as Metal Mario laughed, pounding his chrome fists together.

"All right, let's get this out of the way," Metal Mario stated as he picked up Waluigi, reshaping him into a baseball bat.

Wario rubbed the back of his head with his right hand as he looked up, to see Metal Mario batting him away with Waluigi, being sent tumbling towards the wooden factories below.

Metal Mario then made Waluigi pop back to normal, with Metal Mario kicking Waluigi in the stomach as he then pushed him off the wooden track, with Waluigi screaming as he went through the black void inside a giant green warp pipe. Metal Mario laughed as he rubbed his hands together, grinning.

"Hahaha! Excellent!" Metal Mario exclaimed as he proceeded to tear apart the racecourse, ripping the wooden foundations apart. "Now with those two bozos out of the picture, it's time for me to make my metallic mark! Hoho!"


	3. Chapter 3

Metal Mario had destroyed much of the wooden Wario's Gold Mine racecourse, chuckling as he stood atop the ruins of the wrecked gold mine, his chrome arms folded together as he looked down from the top of the mountain.

"Ha ha ha... I finally managed to extend my reign over this pathetic place..." Metal Mario remarked as he flexed his metal muscles. "And now that I got this gold mine destroyed, I shall go and destroy the rest of the pathetic race courses around here! Metal Mario shall rule!"

It was then that Metal Mario noticed an odd looking guy floating in front of him, squinting as he was suddenly punched in the face, knocked off the mountain and going through one of the giant beehives. He groaned as he stood up, to see that Wario floated in front of him, only Wario had odd purple clothes on.

"What... who are you!?" Metal Mario exclaimed as he pointed at Wario.

Wario laughed as he flexed his muscles, shaking his big butt at Metal Mario as a way of taunting him. Turning around, Wario stuck his tongue out at Metal Mario.

"I'm **Wario Man!** And I'm gonna wreck you good!" 'Wario Man' proclaimed as he then gave Metal Mario a body slam, knocking the chrome plumber right out of the beehive as he tumbled into the huge green warp pipe below.

As he got sucked down through the various warp pipes, Metal Mario somehow emerged in the Piranha Plant Pipeway, looking around to see that he was underwater, near the giant snapping Piranha Plant. He growled as he clenched his metal fists.

"Grrr... I got foiled by that fat tub of lard..." Metal Mario grumbled as he tapped his metal fingertips together, "But at least I managed to create some carnage. Now there's no way that they would be able to track me down!"

"On the contrary," Waluigi stated as he swam up to Metal Mario, trapping the chrome plumber with his purple vine whip as he then started to perform a crotch chop in front of Metal Mario, with him groaning from the sight of Waluigi's groin as the Piranha Plant laughed at Metal Mario's torture, his reign of terror briefly coming to an end.

And just to hurt Metal Mario more, Waluigi kicked him repeatedly in the face, pushing him right out of the underwater pipe into the void below.

**_To Be Continued..._ **


End file.
